creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SiennaMSP
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Human Guinea Pig page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:08, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Also it was an unfinished page. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:11, August 24, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:22, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Story Because your story isn't up to quality standards. It feels rushed and lacks description. (Side note: how does she have a tolerance to lava and how did scientists discover this? Is the lab built on a volcano, hidden deep underground?) Also your character comes off as an OC and the plot (Test subjects exposed to cruel testing and eventually murder the scientists.) has been covered many times before. If you want to reupload it, you have to go through a Deletion Appeal, but I would recommend using the writer's workshop first before making an appeal and following the rules on the appeal page. Do not reupload your story without going through this process or you will be given a one day ban. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:34, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Other story A lot of the same issues apply to your other story. The story seems rushed, little description. (You don't even really get into the 'potion' that gives her wings. How so? What were they studying? Why would they release someone back into the world with wings?) Then there are plot issues. You mention that protagonist had a deal with the scientists to return, which makes her sudden decision to snap and murder everyone at the circus and lab seem nonsensical. (She got bored and then decided to murder everyone?) Also make sure to put your signature on the messages. Using this ~~~~ EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:42, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Clown puppets have been covered a few times before with varying results. As long as the story is in keeping with a creepypasta you can upload it. Here is the Genre Listing for a list of genres you can utilize. I am going to strongly recommend taking the story to the writer's workshop (you can find it in the forums) before uploading it to this wiki for more in-depth feedback to improve your writing skills.EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:55, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Use This. When you do make your next pasta, please put it in the writer's workshop for feedback. It won't be deleted, and me (or someone else) will give you some feedback on the good, bad and chances of staying on the site. It's saved many an author from the frustration of having work deleted. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:59, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Writer's Workshop You submitted your story the 25th, it typically takes a couple of days for people to read your story and get around to writing out feedback. (When I submitted my story to them, I waited for six days before someone responded. It takes time.) Be patient. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:55, August 26, 2014 (UTC)